


Blush

by Kiros_Odyessy



Series: Ladrien June [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkwardness, Cringe, Dear Gosh Marinette, F/M, Naked Adrien, Not in a sexual situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiros_Odyessy/pseuds/Kiros_Odyessy
Summary: Ladybug pays Adrien a visit, unfortunately he just got out the shower.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583887
Kudos: 23





	Blush

The air was tense as neither teen knew what to say to the other, Adrien was blushed head to toe as he stood in the doorway of his bathroom door, stark naked, nothing to hide his modesty but his hands, which weren’t doing a good job. Ladybug on the other hand was frozen in place in the centre of his floor, still crouched over from where she just landed on the floor.

“Ladybug.” Adrien finally choked out, “welcome?” He forced out, an awkward smile on his lips.

“Yes, welcome indeed.” Ladybug licked her own lips as her eyes roamed over his body, she froze when she realised what she had just done. Her face tinted red as Adrien gapped on the spot like a fish, did she really just say that?

“I’ll, um- I’ll a-around.” She stuttered out before turning around, spinning on her heel. Adrien mutter at quick thank you before she heard the sounds of footsteps coming towards her. She held her breath, her blue eyes closed as she waited to see what he was doing. He footsteps turned more to the left and then she heard the sound of the draws opening and closing, before he sprinted back to the bathroom.

She heard the sound of the door being slammed shut, making her relax. She finally opened her eyes and turned around, the room empty. She breathed a sigh of relief before images of his wet naked body flashed in her mind's eyes. She groaned as she slapped at hand over her face, blushing again. She wasn’t gonna to forget that image for a while.


End file.
